Stinging Keys 2
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: The squeal of Stinging Keys. Laxus and Lucy are married. The have one child. Her name is Layla. Special and not so special things happen on Layla's adventures. What will happen to her and her family?
1. Chapter 1

Stinging Keys 2

_**~A.N : Hey guys, it's me, 2.0, and this is Stinging Keys 2, where Laxus and Lucy are married and have a daughter, Layla, they named her after Lucy's mother, just to let you know, and to all my LaLu fans, this story is dedicated to you, thanks for all the comments on Stinging Keys And you all have been wanting to know if it was just ended there or if there was more. I love LaLu. Hope you all love this as much as I did writing it. Also no rude or mean comments, but comments are aloud. Enjoy~**_

**Lucy's P.o.v**

"Layla, time to go", I yelled at the blonde little girl. "Coming mommy", Little Layla said skipping downstairs "Laxus you too", I said calling to my husband. "Yeah, yeah, Blonde", Laxus grumpily walked down the stairs "Laxus when are you gonna learn that one day I will slap you to the moon if you keep calling me that", I pouted. "Alright, alright,you ready?", He asked. "Almost, where's my purse?", I asked looking around", I swear I just had it, Layla do you have my purse?". "How would she have your pur-", Laxus was cut off by Layla's voice. "Yes Mommy, can we go now?", She asked struggling to keep the purse up. "Here let me handle that", I said picking up the purse and putting it on he left arm and carrying Layla in the other. "Ready now?", Laxus asked. "Yes", The girls answered. "Then let's go", Laxus said as he opened the doors for the girls. "Thank you", I said walking out the door. "Your welcome", Laxus said shutting the door and walking after them.

**At The Guild...**

This was the first time anyone (except Levy) has seen me in a long time since me and Laxus's wedding. "Oi'", I screamed as she walked into the guild. Everyone was quite but they all seem to look a the little girl in Lucy's arm. "Oi'", Natsu screamed as he hugged me. "Natsu", I screamed hugging him back. Laxus growled at him. "Lu-Chan", Levy squealed hugging me. "Levy-Chan", I screamed hugging Levy back. "Lucy", Erza glared at her. "E-Erza", I tried to say. "Who's this?", Gajeel said glaring at the little girl in Lucy's arms. "MOMMY", She squealed. "MOMMY?", Everyone said. "Layla don't be afraid, this is a friend of mine named Gajeel", Lucy said glaring at Gajeel who was being bossed by Levy. "Now say hi", Levy whispered to her husband Gajeel. "Alright", He whispered back", Hi". "Hi", Layla smiled cheerfully. "And this is Erza a team mate of mine", I said looking at Erza who was eating a strawberry cheese cake. "Hey", Erza stopped eating", You may call me Auntie Erza". "Hi Auntie Erza", She smiled. "Where are you going?", I glared at Laxus. "Getting something to drink, want some?", He asked. "Nah, Layla you?", Lucy asked looking down at Layla. "Yep", She smiled as I placed her down and she ran to her daddy. As I was talking Laxus and Layla were having there own conversation.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

"Hey what can I get you two?", Mira asked cheerfully. "Beer's fine with me, what do you want Layla?", I asked her. "Can I have what your having?", She asked. "What?! No! It's, it's sort o-", I was cut off by the bar's maid. "You can't have it because your too young, your mom doesn't even drink", She said cheerfully. "Aww", She pouted grumpily", Then can a strawberry smoothie ", Layla asked. "Coming right up", Mira said walking to anther room. "Hey daddy?", Layla asked. "Yeah?", I said looking at her. "Can I do that when I get older?", She asked pointing at Natsu and Gray's fight. "No,no, no", I said. "Why not", Layla pouted. "Hahaha, your mother would kill me if let you get hurt", I laughed. "LAXUS CAN YOU COME HERE ONE SEC?", Lucy asked from the far left. "COMING", I yelled back. "Here are your drinks", Mira said polity "Thanks, can you watch Layla for a moment, Lucy needs me?", I asked. Mira nodded. "Thanks", I said running off to Lucy.

**Layla's P.o.v**

"Here's your smoothie Layla", Mira said handing me my drink. "Thank you", I smiled. "what's your full name Layla?', Mira asked me while I took a sip. "Layla Dreyar, why?", I asked taking another sip. "Oh I was just wondering if you had Lucy's or Laxus's last name, did you know you were named after Lucy's mother, her name was Layla Heartfelia", Mira smiled. "Really", I gleamed at her with joy. "Yep, can you stay here I have to take an order?", She asked. I nodded as she walked away. _"She is so nice, I didn't know I was named after my grandma", _I thought looking at Daddy's drink. I took another sip of my drink. "_Maybe just a little", _I thought as I took a whole gulp. I placed it down and sipped my drink as Mira came back. "I'm back, oh your already down with your drink, want some more?", She asked. "No thank you", I shook my head. "Layla I'm back", Daddy grinned. "DADDY", I yelled jumping on him. "You want to go meet some more friends of ours?", He asked. I nodded as we walked away from the barmaid. When dark hit Mommy called out", Layla, time to go". "Coming", I waddled from side to side out the door. "Laxus you too", She called out. "Comin'", He said walking near Mommy. As we were walking out I heard Daddy say to Mommy", Hey do you smell that?". "What?", Mommy asked. "The smell off beer, it smells like it's coming from Layla", Daddy shrugged", And she's walking funny like she's drunk. "What she's not drunk", Mommy whispered "Ask her she always tells the truth like you", Daddy said. "Fine", Mommy pouted as she bent down to my size", Layla did you have some of Daddy's drink?". I didn't say anything. "Layla", Mommy glared", Did you or did you not?". "I-I did it was just so tempting, and so good", I said about to cry. "No, no no, were not mad at you", Mommy said picking me up. "Really?", I sniffed. "Really, as long as you never do that again", She pointed out. "Ok", I yawned as I placed my head on Mommy's shoulder", Night, night". "Night, night", Mommy said kissing my forehead as she and Daddy walked home.

**New Characters :**

**Layla-Laxus and Lucy's kid- Has blond hair and light blue eyes**

**Author Note : Hope you liked it this is the first chapter of Stinging Keys 2, and do you like it when Layla got drunk, funny huh? Hahahaha. Comments to tell me how good the sequal of Stinging Keys is. Hope you loved it as much as I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Laxus, Lalya, and I were currently walking to the guild. Layla was playing around with her frilly blue and white skirt, while Laxus and I talking (well more like I was talking and he was agreeing). "Romeo and Wendy make a cute couple, I'm glad there going out", I said cheerfully. "Yeah", He agreed. "Mommy, I'm hungry", Layla said turning around. "When we get to the guild we can eat something there. "Ok", She smiled proudly.

**At The Guild**

**Romeo's P.o.v**

My heart was pounding. I looked back into my pocket and saw the most beautiful thing (except for Wendy) I have ever seen. I got up and started to walked to my girl-friend, Wendy. My heart was racing like I have never felt before. Why was I acting like this was it because I'm nervous she's going to say no, or am I'm just really nervous, or I'm both. "Umm, hey Wendy", I struggled to say. "Hey Romeo", Wendy smiled staring at me with those dark brown eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful, the way they light up her whole face when she smiles. Now I've done it, I'm blushing way to much. "Romeo?", She asked. "Umm Wendy I was wondering", I said as I got down on one knee and plulled out the ring", Will you marry me?". The room grew silent Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to look. The Master was even curious to know while Mira was smiling like never before. "YES", Wendy yelled jumping into the air as I caught her and twirled her around. I haven't felt this kind of happiness before. After I let her down, my dad ran towrd me. "I am ,so proud of you", He said. "That's a real man", I heard Elfman say from the background. "Congratulation my dear children", Master Macorov smiled as he patted my shoulder. "When's the wedding?", Mira eagerly said. "Umm", I said looking at Wendy. "How about one week?", Wendy asked looking back at me blushing at all the attention. "Sure", I nodded.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I was stund for about the whole time when Romeo asked Wendy to marry her until Layla tugged on my pants", Mommy, I'm hungry". "Oh yeah kind of forgot", I tried smiling. "Is Aunt Wend and Uncle Ro getting together ", Layla asked. I nodded. "Wow", She said in amazement "Lu-Chan did you hear that, Wendy and Romeo are getting married", Levy squealed running toward me with her boy-friend Gajeel. "Yes", I squealed back. **(A.N. Levy and Lucy have languge, that when they squeal, that means they like something like Wendy and Romeo getting married) **"I know", Levy squealed. "Dude how do you live with squealing girls?", Gajeel asked Laxus. "I just do", He grunted. "How?", Gajeel asked walking away to his corner with Laxus. "Mommy, I'm hungry", Layla said looking like she was about to cry. "Oh sorry Levy I have to get Layla something", I apologized "Oh I don't mind, I'll just come with you", Levy smiled. "Yay", Layla smiled running toward the bar. "Aww that's adorable", Levy awed at the sight of Layla trying to get on one of the tall seats. "Here you go", I said helping her up. "Thank you", She smiled.

**Mira's P.o.v**

"What can I get you Lucy?", I asked the blonde. "Strawberry smoothie", Lucy smiled. "Levy?", I asked the the blue haired mage. "Milkshake is fine", Levy smiled. "Chocolate, Strawberry, or Vanilla?", I asked "Vanilla", Levy said. "Ok, and little Mrs. Lucy?", I smiled as Lucy blushed. "Same thing as Momma", Layla smiled. "Ok, I'll be right back", I said before disappearing into the kitchen.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

"Mommy?", Layla asked me. "Yes?", I asked. "How long have you been friends with everyone?", Layla asked. "Ummm, I'm no-", I was cut off by the annoying Fire Dragon Slayer. "Oi' Lucy", Natsu said. "Oh, hey Natsu", I smiled. "Hi Uncie Natsu", Layla smiled at the pink (I mean salamander) head. "Ummm", He smiled confusedly , Lucy?". "Oh", I said", She thinks that everyone in the guild is her Uncle or Aunt". "No Mommy", Layla pouted. "Huh", We all said. "It's Uncie and Auntie", She pouted. "My mistakes, I meant Uncie or Auntie", I smiled. _"She is so adorable", _I thought. "Lucy", Master Macorov said. "Ye-", I was cut off by Layla. "GRANDPA", Layla screamed jumping down from her seat and running toward Master. "Oh, hey kiddo , Master said hugging her. Layla is actually an inch smaller than Master. "What did you want Master?", I asked finally getting up the stairs "I was wondering", He started. "Yeah?", I asked. "How old is she?", He asked smiling. "She's only four and a half, her birthday is in 6 months, why?", I asked. "Oh no reason", Master smiled. "Oh, ok, Layla come on", I said holding out my hand as she grabbed it.

**Master's P.o.v**

_"Once he finds out, he'll try to take her, and I won't let that happ-", _I was cut off by my Grandson. "Hey Old Man", Laxus smiled looking down at his wife and daughter. "What's troubling you boy?", I asked him. "Nothing just a little worried", He said watching his daughter run around the guild as Lucy followed her. "What is troubling you my dear child?", I asked. He looked at me with his grey/blue eyes and smirked", Just forget about it, it was just nothing". "Oh", I sighed. _"I know your hiding something, I'll just have to ask Warren for help", _I thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lucy's P.o.v**

We were already at the guild. Layla was dancing on the table with her light green shirt, her black belt, and her dark blue frilly skirt with white leggings. She seemed to be making friends with everyone. Everyone just loved her. I kept watching her act like Happy, then Carla, and then Pantherlily. She seemed more like all the Exceeds combined.

"Lucy, Lucy", Laxus sighed", Oi' Blonde you there". I flushed with sort of embarrassment and anger. "Laxus", I stemmed as he placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me and said", Why don't you like being called Blonde?", He asked. I got angry again, but it disappeared and I sighed", Because it's not my real name and any blond girl could be called blonde". "Yeah, but Salamander calls you Luce, what's wrong with that?", He asked. "Because it's close to Lucy and he's a team mate", I sighed once more. "Yeah but I'm your _husband_", He said. I sighed again.

The conversation died down for about five minutes. Laxus broke the silence between us", Have you finished making your novel?". Finally something I can talk about to him", Yep". "May I read it?", Laxus asked. "Ummm, sorry, Levy asked first, but she's a fast reader, and I gave it to her last week, so sh-", I was cut off by a Levy running toward me with my book. "Lu-Chan, I love this book, her true love diein-", I clamped her mouth with my hand as both Levy and Laxus were closed. "Laxus wants to read it and you don't want to spoil it for him, don't you?", I asked staring at my best-friends eyes. She nodded as I let go of the grip I had on her mouth. "Good", I smiled. "Here you go Laxus", Levy said handing my book to Laxus. "Thanks", He smiled, not smirked. "Hope you liked it as much as I liked it", Levy smiled back. "Laxus you will love it", I said as I saw Laxus wide eye something. Levy and I turned around. We saw Layla walking near Natsu and Gray's fight.

My stomach dropped. We all ran. I said", Levy get Erza, Laxus stop the fight, I'll get Layla". They said", Right". "Erza Layla is about to head for Gray and Natsu's fight", Levy said. "Come on", Erza said ans Levy followed. "Layla", I said. I remembered Layla was Laxus's headphones and she said she couldn't hear anything. BANG, BANG. As I finally reached Layla and pulled off the headphones I realized that we were a couple of inches from Natsu's and Gray's fight, though they were lying on the floor with one big bruise. "Natsu, Gray, I am very disappointed , Erza said finally getting there. "Why?", They asked. "Fighting when there is a child here, shame on you", Erza said shaking her head back and forth. "Really I didn't know she was there, sorry", Natsu said. "That's why I am banning you from fight in the guild when Layla is around, and if anyone tells me that you even growled at each other, I will personally kill you", Erza said with a dark, evil aura. "Aye scary Erza", Natsu and Gray said with sacredness in the words. "Mommy?", Layla asked. "Yes?", I asked. "Can I be Auntie Erza one day when I'm older. The whole Guild said",NO". "Awww", She grumpily pouted crossing her arms around her chest. "I wonder where she gets the pouting from?", Laxus asked. "Well I wonder where she gets the grumpy from", I smirked. We both laughed.

"Mira", Layla said. "Yes?", She asked. "Mommy, can I have a strawberry smoothie?", She whispered "Sure, maybe I'll have one with you", I smiled. "Yes?", Mira asked again. "Yes, can Layla and I have a strawberry smoothie", I said across the room. "Sure", She smiled. "Mira, also can I have some beer?", Laxus asked. Mira nodded before disappearing into the kitchen "Can I have some of your drink Daddy?", Layla asked. "No", Laxus and I said waving our hands (Well I waved one hand because I was holding Layla in the other. When we got our drinks I sat down at a table with Layla in the middle and Laxus on the left side of her and me on the right side of her. we started to drink our drinks as Cana joined us. "Hey guys", Cana smiled. "Hey Cana", I smiled back. Laxus grunted and left. "Hi Auntie Cana", Layla laughed. "You guys want to play a game?", Cana asked. "Sure", I said. Layla nodded. "Ok, ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME COME OVER HERE", Cana yelled. Elfman, Natsu, Gray, of course Juvia, Lisanna, and Bixlow, and his babies. "Perfect, we are going to play Truth or Dare, now here are the rules, Rule #1. I will start the game,Rule #2. If you don't do the Truth or Dare, you must face the consequences, and Rule #3 do not cheat, though I don't think you can cheat in the game, but Rule #4 is now that you joined you can't go until the games done, and Rule #5 if you do the consequences then that means your out, now the the game begin", Cana pointed out. "Aye", The rest of us said.

_**~Hope you like Chapter 3 and by the way comment if you agree with me, doesn't Lisanna sound like Lasagna, hey don't judge me, it seriously sounds like Lasagna ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lucy's P.o.v**

"Ummm, Elfman", Cana said looking at Elfman. "Man?", He asked in sort of a weird way. "Truth or Dare?", Cana asked in a evil way. "A man always picks Dare", Elfman said raising a fist in the air. "Umm, I dare you to tell Evergreen what you feel", Cana smiled. Elfman gulped", I-I can't". "Oh well then time for a consequence", Cana smiled evily. This time we all gulped, even Bixlow's babies, weird. "A man will do it", Elfman said trying not to look scared. "You have to put a bikini top and bottom on and drink four bottle of beer", Cana said smiling at the thought. Layla giggled, then I started to giggle, but we stopped when Elfman looked behind him. I took Elfman eight minutes just to put on it that or, he was to afraid of being embarrested. I laughed at the thought. "A man will do this", Elfman said coming out with the bikini top and bottom on. "Layla don't look", I said covering her eyes. "Why?", She asked trying to peek. "You don't want to see this", I said trying to hide the giggles. The bad thing about Elfman's bikini is that it looked like it was about to rip, and it was showing he's butt. I swear I saw Evergreen blush. "Mira, can I have four beers?", Elfman sighed. "Sure", Mira said giggling. "Thanks", Elfman tried to smile. "W-welcome", Mira said about to burst. In ten minutes, Elfman had finished the beers and walked to the bathroom to change. "Hahaha", Everyone laughed.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

I sat there on the second floor watching every move, and hearing everything. I kept my eye mostly on My wife and daughter and listening at there little game of Truth or Dare. Elfman and Cana smelled like beer. Bixlow was dressed in a clown suit wit a big red nose, I kind of felt bad for him, that dare. Juvia had to kiss Gray, but luckly it was on the cheek. Gray had to turn Juvia into ice. Natsu had to melt Javia, but he accidentlily burned her cloths. Juvia beat him so much that Cana deleted him from the game and made him buy Juvia some more cloths. I'm glad Lisanna picked Truth. But the bad thing is Cana told her to tell who she liked and she blushed like crazy, though I didn't know why. I thought she liked Natsu like before when they were little. So if that was it I wouldn't care. But what surprised me was it wasn't Natsu. She said", I-I like B-Bixlow". Bixlow blushed FOR THE FIRST TIME. Finally came Layla and Lucy.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

"Layla Truth or Dare?", Cana asked still sitting on the table with beer in one hand. "Dare", Layla smiled. I glared at Cana not to make it to horrible for her. "I dare you to put on a costume from a box we used to use for the plays here and then dance on the table tops with Lucy, and Lucy would you like to do your turn with her", Cana smiled. "Sure", I smiled thinking of what might happen to me. "Ok", Layla siad pulling my arm", Come on Mommy". "Ok", I smiled as she dragged me to the box. When we got there she picked out two costumes. We went into the bathroom. When we came out Layla was wearing a green dragon coustume that was really big on her, and I was wearing a Lamb costume. We got on a table costume as Mira put on music to help up dance better. Layla went all out dancing like crazy. "Go Layla, Go Layla", Everyone sang. "Go Layla, Go Layla", I sang clapping my hands to the beat. "HAHAHAHA", Everyone laughed.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

"Ha", I sort of laughed looking at my daughter. "She's one of a kind of Laxus", Macorov smiled looking down at his great grandaughter", She's amazing isn't she?". I nodded", Your right, and all my happiness comes from them". I smiled. "What's troubling you?", Mcorov asked with his consurned eyes. "I told you already, nothing", I said turning my head toward him then back at my loved one's. "There's something bothering you", Macorov said. "Nothing", I said walking down the staires to the first floor, but stopped into my track", If I did you wouldn't need to know". I walked to Lucy and Layla", That was amazing". Lucy started to blush. "Did you see me, did you see me?", Layla asked excitedly. "Yes I did, and you were fantasic", I smiled. "Hahaha", Lucy laughed.

!Music Time, Play Link At Botton!

watch?v=FdfSSkeXs-k

I grabbed her hand and spun her out and spun her back in, then dipped her. She started to blush again. Mira started to play music smiling like an idiot, but I didn't mind. I also heard people say", I didn't know Laxus could dance". "Go Mommy, go Daddy", Layla sang. "Let's dance", I smiled as I twirled her by the waist. Lucy giggled as I dipped her again. Fairy Tail couples started to dance. Layla just did free style. Soon everyone just joined. Even Macorov. The music ended and Lucy and I ended by me dipping her with her left leg up staring into my eyes breathing heavily. Lucy was blush like never before. "Laxus, Lucy, Laxus, Lucy, Laxus, Lucy", Fairy Tail sang clapping there hands as we were still in our pose. I started to blush too. "Go Mommy, go Daddy", Layla sang. We laughed our way through the day until it was 9:00. Lucy, Layla, and I started to get tired so we went back to the house, laughing as we please, but Layla had already fell asleep. I loved both of the girls in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Master Macorov's P.o.v**

"Now do you understand what I need you to do?", I asked Warren. He nodded", Yes sir". "Thank you, you may now leave", I said turning my chair to face the window. "Yes sir", He said walking out. I thought_", What are you thinking, Laxus? Are you hiding something from us? I will find out". _

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I giggling like crazy. We all giggled like crazy. We were drawing a mustache and monoclonal on Laxus. Suddenly Laxus flinched and we all hide as he woke up. "D-did you ha-have a gr-great sleep?", I asked through the giggles. "Yeah", He yawned stretching. I couldn't handle it. I started to bust out laughing. I started to tear up. Everyone looked at me with worried faces, thinking that I would give. But I didn't, all I did was bust out laughing. Soon Layla joined me. Laxus just had a confused face on. "What's so funny?", He asked grumpily. "Ummm", I said still giggling. "Shhh", Mira motion said looking at me. "Umm, I'll be right back , I said before walking over to Mira. "Lucy, don't tell", She said still giggling as I was. "I know, I know, I won't tell", I said as someone came through the door. It was Natsu. Wait, why is Natsu, oh wait, I remember, he went on a mission alone. "O- hahaha", Natsu roared with laughter pointing at Laxus, as Laxus looked over toward him and growled. "What?", He growled with anger. "Your face", He roared even harder. "What's wrong with my god dang face?", Laxus roared with steam coming out of his ears. "Your face is hilarious, with a marker mustache and monoclonal hahahaha", He laughed rolling on the floor. "Grrrr", He growled. "Hahaha", Natsu still laughed. "I'm going home", He said steaming off to the house. The guild went quite until they started to bust out laughing. But only Layla and I weren't laughing, well maybe Erza, but Erza didn't care when she was eating her strawberry cheese cake. I sighed as Layla just giggled and smiled. She is adorable when she smiles.

**The Next Day, Also Master's P.o.v**

I sighed", It's ok, Warren, he was to anger to think of anything, but I'm glad you followed him, thank you for the information". "Welcome", He smiled. "Thank you again, and good-bye", I smiled back. He smiled and left.

**At Laxus, Layla, and Lucy's House**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

_~Ding, Dong~. _"Coming", I said wrapping myself in my robe. I opened the door to see that nobody was there only a yellow exceed with a lighting arrow on it's right shoulder, I think it's a boy, a blue exceed, it looked like a girl, and tiny light green. "Awww", I awed", Laxus come here". "What?", He grunted getting his robe on. "There are three exceeds, can we have them, please, and plus, this could be Layla's early birthday present", I smiled. "I guess, and I'm guessing you want me to make some breakfast am I wrong?"He asked. "Nope, and some coffee would be nice", I smiled picking up the three exceeds and putting them on the table. I thought for a moment until the yellow one talked", Hello, and thank you for taking us in, you see we have been on the streets for almost a year". "Oh we don't mind, some of our friends have exceeds, like Happy, he's a blue cat, Carla, she's a white cat, and Pantherlily, he's a black cat", I smiled. "Did you say a blue cat?", The female asked. "Yeah, Happy the blue cat", I said still smiling. "I am the only dark blue cat in all of Edolos, so it's kind of nice to hear that there is another", She smiled. "Well that sounds nice", I smiled. "My mother said once I find someone who looks like me, I would know that he or she is my sibling", She smiled. I saw the yellow one fly onto Laxus's shoulder and they started to laugh. I smiled as the blue one sat on my shoulder. "What's your name?", I asked her. "Oh, right, I'm Katie and you?", She asked. "I'm Lucy", I smiled", And who's this?" I was pointing to a little cat on the table who was curled up in a blanket. "This is Chole", She smiled. "And what's your name?", I asked turning around to the yellow one. "Zachery, Zach for short", He smiled then turning back to his conversation. "Maybe you can be my pet, Zach can be Laxus's pet, by the way Laxus is the boy over there", I said pointing to my husband", And Chole can be my daughter Layla's pet". She smiled", Yes, that would be perfect".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Lucy's P.o.v**

"Layla breakfast", I called from the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, the little blonde girl came down the stairs rubbing her eyes yawning", Morin' Mommy". "Morin' Layla", I smiled sweetly. "What's for breakfast?" Layla said still rubbing her eye. "Eggs, bacon, grits, the usual", I smiled at her sweet little eyes. "Ok", She smiled brightly. I giggled as I saw Laxus get burned by bacon.

"Layla I want to show you something", I said walking into the kitchen. "Yeah, what?", Layla asked. "Them", I said showing her Zach, Kasie, and Chole. "AWWW, THERE SOOO CUTE", Layla screamed reaching to hold one. "Layla, this is Zach, Laxus's Exceed", I said pointing to the yellow cat." And this is Kasie, my cat", I said pointing to the blue cat. Layla just kept jumping up and down. "And this one", I said picking up the green cat and handing her to Layla", Is named Chole". Layla held her and stared at her, Chole just stared back. Then three seconds later, they were having a melt down", YAYYYY". I grinned. I just loved when she cheered of joy.

"Breakfast is done", Laxus said putting the food on the table. Then were six plates. Two big plates, one medium plate, two medium-small, and one small. Each had the same amount of food. I stared to eat. I didn't know Laxus had a good taste in cooking skills, though I'm still better than him. I giggled. We talked for about 45 minutes. Layla and Chole talking more than I did. Laxus and Zach had there own conversation, Kasie and mine, Layla and Chole.

We were finally done with our meal. I had washed the dishes and put them up. Laxus was scolding me for working to hard. I just sighed still washing the dishes. I had finished with the dishes and just plopped onto the couch. I'm glad Kasie helped with the dishes. So we both plopped onto the couch. Laxus, Zach, Chole, and Layla had gone to the guild. Kasie broke the silence in the house", I think I might take a cat-nap, ok?" I nodded", You can sleep on my bed, it's on the 2nd floor and take a left, just don't sleep on Laxus's side, mine's the right side of the bed". She nodded and went to sleep.

**One Hour Later**

I was about an hour later. The house was quiet, wait no the goes the creaking again. Wait, nothing creaks in this house, never, ever. I got up and sneezed. I walk a little closer. All I saw then was darkness. I heard a car running. Where was I going? Where am I?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Laxus's P.o.v**

Layla, Zach, Chole, and I were walking home. Chole said something about feeling sick. I knew Happy shouldn't have given Chole a fish. When we got home, I sniffed. There something that isn't right. I sniffed again. I could smell Kasie, but where's Lucy? I ran inside. Her scent was still there. I followed Kasie's scent. It lead upstairs. She was tied up and placed into a corner. I untied her. She gasped. "What happened?" I asked looking terrified. "I don't know, I heard a scream, and it woke me up. Then a man came in and tied me up. I tried to sprout my wings, but it was tied to tightly", Kasie gasped. I just stared at her. "Kasie", I said as she looked up", I think Lucy is in danger".

**At The Guild**

**Natsu's P.o.v**

I was currently fighting Gray as always. He was stripped, and Juvia was all like "Go get him my love". Ugh, who would ever love Stripper, scratch that, make it Ice Princess. Just as I was about to punch Ice Princess, the doors shot opened. I was Laxus. He was lighting the whole place up. He looked made and also, sort of terrified. He just stormed up to Gramps office. Then I got punched. But I noticed something. Layla's eyes seemed to change colors. Weird. "Hey pay attention Fire Snot", Gray said about to punch me with ice. I dodge and walked away. Everybody had the look of Natsu-never-walks-away-from-a-battle look.

**Master Macorov's P.o.v**

I heard a silence come from below. Guess Erza stopped Natsu's and Gray's fight. Just then,my arrogant grandson and my kind great-granddaughter came in. "Gramps", Laxus said. He sort of looked like he was going to cry. "Yes my child?" I asked in a serious voice. "Lucy s-she's gone", He said looking away", But I can still smell her". Was this what was bothering Laxus earlier? Was it because he was worried about Lucy getting captured? Wait, there are two explanations. One she could of be taken by Jude, but I doubt that. We've beaten him once and we can do it again. The the only other explanations is, I gulped, she was taken by my son Ivan Dreyar.

**Well I'll have to leave you hanging again. Sorry. I wanted to give you a chapter before I go to school. Ugh. Well hope you like it. Guess if you know what is gonna happen next. But XxShyxX, don't tell the readers what is gonna happen next, and readers, don't ask her about it either, please there's a twist. Also after this Story is over, no need to spoil it, but I must, there is gonna be a Stinging Keys 3, and also that will be the last Stinging Keys ever. Sorry, well I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Bye. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Layla's P.o.v

I was frustrated and angry. I was so angry, my blood began boiling. I sighed looking at Chole, and Chole looking at me. Who would want to kidnapped a person? It's like the book Mommy read to me. "_The Three Little Pigs"._ It was an amazing book. The little sister pig found out that her two older twin brothers, were kidnapped by the big bad wolf. But at the end of the story, the Big Bad Wolf was actually the Big Good Wolf. All he wanted was some friends to play with. Soon the three pig and the Big Good Wolf were friends. But I'm afraid that the friend thing isn't going to happen. What am I going to do if I find Mommy? What if I have to battle someone? How will I? Who will I fight? "WHO STOLE MY MAMA", I yelled falling to my knees and sobbing loudly as Chole patted my back.

"Um...", Somebody said behind me. "H-huh?" I asked turning around seeing a boy behind me. He had purple hair and calm gentle green eyes. He looked about three years older than me. He asked", You lost your Mom too?" I gasped then nodded", She was kidnapped, and I'm going to find her". He turned around staring at the ground. When her turned around, Chole and I saw another cat, but the cat was purple like the boy's hair color. "Aw", Chole said flying over toward the boy and his cat", It's another me, and he's purple, that's my favorite color". ", Um..", I said getting up", Who are you?" The boy turned around and smiled", I'm Havoc and this is Haven". Haven got of Havoc's back and got onto his right shoulder that was facing Chole. "At your service", Haven did a dramatic bow, smiling. "So um...", Havoc said rubbing the back of his neck", What's your name?" "I'm Chole the green cat", Chole said standing on Havoc's right shoulder doing the same dramatic bow, smiling. She winked at Haven and they did the bow at the same time like Siemens cats. " I'm Layla", I smiled. "That's such a beautiful name Layla", Havoc said smiling. "Yeah, well yours is pretty cool too", I smiled putting a lock of my hair behind my ear.

He smiled back at me. I frowned", Do you mind if I ask you something?" "Um... Sure", He said. "Um... What happened to your Mom?" I asked thinking how stupid it was to ask him about his Mom. "My mom was murdered when I was three", I was shocked when Havoc said these words", My dad h-he...". Havoc started to cry and crunch up his fist like he was about to fight. "H-he tortured me when I was four", Havoc crying became a flood, running down his face like it was always meant to", HE DIDN'T LOVE ME OR MY MOM, HE HATED EVERYONE!" These words were killing me. I started to cry along with him. "I'm so sorry for your lost, but why did your Dad let you go?" I asked hugging him. "I-I ran away", He said hugging me back. I looked up at his puff, red, tired face and smiled. "Hey?" I asked as he had stopped crying and looked down. "What?" Havoc asked. "Why don't you and Haven come with us?" I asked in the most cheerful voice I could possible make out. "R-really?" He asked trying to smile. "Yes silly", I said", Now lets go, I've got some snakes in my bag". He nodded and we split the hug up. Chole and Haven were sitting on min and Havoc's shoulders. I smiled leading to god knows where.

Normal P.o.v

Forty miles away, was a place no man (or women) would ever step forward in. Guarded by stone knights and shadow magic, this place could only be taken down by the blood family that once lived here. Laxus knew this place too well. Ivan, Laxus's Father, was an evil man, who only cared about himself. Taking Lucy was the only way to take Laxus's lacrium and rule the world. Layla, Havoc, Chole, and Haven were heading closer than Laxus's group of adults. It would only take them about three days to reach there as the adults would be there the next day. Yet the only thing that could make them surrender, is if Ivan was about to kill Lucy in front of them all. Even in front of her poor daughter Layla Dreyar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the longest wait ever.**

**Chapter 9**

All was quite in the forest with birds humming there beautiful songs of happiness. The four friends slept peacefully on a bed made of sticks and leaves. Havoc and Haven were everywhere. Their arms were push away from them, and they were drooling. While Havoc and Haven were acting like boys should act like, Layla and Chole were tucked into a ball to keep warm.

**Layla's P.o.v**

The morning breeze flew into my hair, causing it to wave in the daylight. I got up to smell a strong scent, a familiar scent. My eyes widened as I saw my Daddy's camp. He was so close. I smiled and started walking toward his direction, but stopped a quart ways. What was I thinking? I looked at the ground. I can't let him see me, if he does see me, he'll blow away the plan and take me back to the guild. Even if I'm little, I'm smart enough to find my Mommy.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

It was dark and cold. I could only see through a hole in the wall. It showed me the outside world. That hole was the only thing keeping me in reality. But am I sane or insane, I don't know where I'm at. I want to go back and hug my little sweet heart. I want to kiss the man I married. I want both of them, but I can't have them if I'm stuck in here, alone. I started crying, gripping the words my mother told me. _"Never give up without a fight, even if it takes away your life". _I loved my Mom, I want to see her so bad, but I won't give up. Crying harder than ever, I punched the wall, right on the hole. "Hey! Stop that or we'll have to punish you", A man said behind me. My legs were asleep. I fell to the ground reaching for the floor. I needed to get up or I would stay like this, not walking. Like Marissa. Her parents abused her. If she even moved, they would beat her. Then one day Marissa never moved either of her legs again. Her parents threw her out onto the street, where she died. That was a childhood friend. When we found her, blood was everywhere, stab marks were on her arms and legs. She didn't move one inch, and she never did again. I gasped as the doors opened, shining light came in through every room. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Mrs. Dreyar", A man said. I tried standing up, but failed to try as I was pushed back down by a tall man. Then I was dragged out of the room. I could breath fresh air again, but not for long. I was now being dragged into a dungeon (**A.N. She wasn't in the dungeon before, she was in a room that locked from the outside), **it was again dark and cold. This time there were chains. There was a whip in the corner of the room. Knifes were everywhere. They cuffed me into the chains one hand by another, then my legs-my hurting legs. Before they left, the one that called me "Mrs. Dreyar" said", I hope your stay is pleasant, because I care for my only daughter-in-law". Daughter-in-law. That only means that the man that captured me was Ivan Dreyar and I was his prisoner.

**Again, sorry for the long update. Now I was to agree, disagree, and answer questions now:**

**ScarletLillies: The exceeds were cute in chapter 5.**

**This is a good plot.**

**Laxus does seem like a British dude a little.**

**Yes a plot twist, and there are going to be more plot twists.**

**XxShyxX: I had to put the mustaches and monocles and exceeds in chapter 5.**

**Yes, oh boy.**

**Yes, the kids are so, so, so, cute.**

** : Laxus and Lucy don't have two kids, well they will later in the chapters.**

**Yes, LOL.**

**Ok, again I am sorry for the wait. Now if you have questions, disagreements, or just wants to post a nice comment, I will be happy to agree, disagree and answer your questions about the story -like .**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was in tears because I was stuck between a block, school, spring break, and relatives. The time just drifted away like a cloud on a clear day. But I have come to a conclusion that my stories will no longer be short. They will be long and juicy. I love you all and thank you for all the reviews you have given me. Again, there will be a Stinging Keys 3, but that will be the last Stinging Keys there. And if I finish Lucy Ever After, there will be a second one called A Fairy Tale Forever. And after that, there will be a surprise. I have been waiting for this for a long time. Well I've said enough. One more thing. This and the chapter after this one might be the end of Stinging Keys. Or just this chapter. Now onto the story.**

**Chapter 10**

**Layla's P.o.v**

I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks seeing that I have made it to the temple. The sun hit my face through the branches of the birch. Havoc patted my back and smiled back at me. I wiped my face with my sleeves and started walking in. Farther into the temple, Havoc, Haven, and Chole right on my heels. The room would grow darker and darker, but then lighter and lighter. My smile never left my face. I could hear echos of laughter, evil laughter. And the sound of somebody in pain, somebody who sounds like Mom.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I was beaten down to a bloody mess. Pools of dried and fresh blood surround my tired body. When I move my head or my hands the men would beat me down again and again. I lifted my head up now and then, but my eyes would close of the pain from the beatings. I wish Laxus were here, he wouldn't let me even be touched. I love him, Chole, Kasie, Zach, and Little Layla. Poor Layla she's probably worrying up a storm. I started smiling with tears pouring down my face. I didn't care. I had a heart full of love again, and I was happy. My smile grew with every beating they gave me. I started standing up, wincing sometimes when I get hit. But I didn't care. I open my eyes fully to gave at a man in blue jeans and a black shirt with blood stains on it. Even if I was chained to the ground, I smile the warm smile I smiled two weeks ago. I closed my eyes while I smiled. Even if I died, I know that Laxus will protect Layla as he vowed to protect me. When I opened my eyes, I saw something worse than a nightmare. It almost gave me tears. Layla was standing in the doorway with Chole and another cat, and a boy. "M-Mommy?" Layla said

**Layla's P.o.v**

"MOMMY!" I screamed. "No!" She commanded", Go find Daddy". "Sorry Mom", I said not looking at her", I will not run away, I will stand and fight, I will not back down". Black lights started swirling around me. I heard a cling to my right side. When I looked down, their were black and yellow keys. I smiled and looked at Havoc. Swirling in blue and purple lights, he transformed into a dragon.**(A.N. Not a dragon as big as Igneel since he's still a kid)** I smiled at him. I grab the keys. I pulled one out and said", Open Gate of the Lightning Lion, Leo. Leo popped out but different. Yellow, shiny eyes and the rest black. "I call fourth the spirits of the world in the stars, 12 zodiacs, I call you fourth", I said calling everyone into the real world, all the same as Leo. Yellow, shiny eyes, the rest black. I said pointing to guards crowding in the center near my Mom", You mess with my Mom, and you get the fire that comes with my fist, ATTACK". Then in a blink my spirits attack like gravity was nothing. I run past guards that are being attacked by my spirits. I don't even now where Havoc and Haven and Chole are. When I get there I found Haven, Havoc, Chole, and Mom in chains. I look around and see that my spirits disappeared. I look up at a shadowy figure. It was Ivan, my Grandfather. A monster. "Little Miss", He said in a grumpy tone", Do you want your pet, your friends, and your dear Mother?" He grins at my mom. I nod my head. "Well then", He grins", If you want them back, you have to kill... my father and son... your great Grandfather and Father". My eyes start tearing up. I feel rage and angry build up inside of me. I start crying more. "And if you don't... I WILL KILL THEM" He said in a stern voice. The wall broke and a flood of tears flew out. I don't want them to die. That's when it hit me. Like a flash. My hands start glowing. The tears disappeared. I looked my Grandfather in the eye and said", FAIRY LAW!" Light shown everywhere around my Grandfather. At the end Ivan stood still and didn't move at all. I heard a cling and I saw my friends, pet, and Mom fall from the chains and run to me. Just then Dad banged down the doors. He looked around to see us hugging. He ran a full speed and bear hugged us. We were a happy family again, just me and Mom and Dad. One big family.

**2 Weeks Later...**

We all healed in just a couple weeks. It was nice to see everyone home. But I noticed Haven and Havoc sitting alone. I sit beside him, "Hey are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah, you have your own family and I have nobody except Haven", He said looking away. "You have me", I smiled.", Follow me". I grab his hand and drag him to Mom and Dad. "Daddy, Mommy", I smiled as they looked at me. "Yes?" Mommy asked. "Can Havoc and Haven live with us, he could be my brother, and plus he and Haven don't have anybody to watch out for them, to help them, to love them?" I asked in a sad way. "I agree", Mommy said", Laxus, what about you?" He grins", Why not?" "THANKS!" I yell hugging them both tight. I grab Havoc, Haven, Chole, Kasie, and Zach then pulled them into a hug. We were just one big happy family. A big exceeds and strong mage family. I love my family more than anything. And I won't forget them. Never-Never-Ever.

_**The End**_

_I hoped you liked last chapter of Stinging Keys 2. I was in tears when I finished this. I hope you loved this story. And I'm sorry there will be no Singing Keys 3. I think this is a good ending place. I love you all and you reviews help me make these chapters. Bye until next time._


End file.
